Anger awakens Meaning
by Amon23
Summary: Full summery on my profile. Cartoon version.


**AN: Well, I decided to post the first chapter of my "Anger awakens meaning" story. Weather or not I continue with this story depends on the reviews I get. If you would like me to continue this story, please tell me in your reviews.**

Anger awakens meaning

Chapter 1 Unusual sensations

"Alvin!" Dave called from the kitchen. "Alvin get up, its Monday! Time for school!" Alvin stirred as he heard his name being called by Dave from downstairs. "C'mon Dave! 5 more minutes." Alvin mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head. Get up Alvin! I'm not in the mood for this today! You have school so no excuses! Dave fired back. John grumbled as he sat up in his bead and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock on his night stand and read the time. "Dave! Its only 7:00! Why'd you wake me up? School doesn't start till 8:00!" Alvin asked as he went to lie back down. "Yes, but it takes 45 minutes to drive there, and it takes you 10 minutes to get ready!" Dave replied. Alvin sighed and got out of bed. He went over to his closet and took off his PJs. He threw on a pair of jeans and his red sweatshirt, and then placed his trademark red cap on his head. He went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Simon and Theodore were already sitting around the table eating the pancakes Dave made earlier. Alvin was surprised to see his brothers already downstairs and eating. Then again, he didn't really check to see if they were in their beds in the first place. "Wow! I'm surprised that you're up already. It usually takes Dave 3 tries to wake you up." Simon said when Alvin entered the kitchen. Alvin shot Simon a look that said "Don't even start!" Simon got the picture instantly and stopped. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Alvin off. Simon may have been taller and smarter than Alvin, but Alvin was the oldest. Plus he was a lot tougher and stronger than Simon.

Ever since Alvin started football, he had become much more fit than before. He also started working out for at least 2 hours a day. As a result of this he had grown fairly large. In other words, his build looked like 50. Cent's. That coupled with the fact that he started taking karate lessons, and was already a Black belt made Simon a little more cautious of what he did and said around Alvin. At this point Alvin was 5' 6" tall and weighed a healthy 155 lbs (of course most of that weight was due to muscle).

Simon wasn't that different than he was when he was 10, although he was taller (obviously). He had grown to be about 6' 2" tall and weighed 135 lbs. He was still the smartest of the chipmunks which is evident in his grades. Simon had gotten strait A's all year long. Even though he wasn't as tough and strong as Alvin, He was still fairly well built.

Theodore wasn't that different than when he was 10. The only real surprise was the fact that he wasn't as chubby. He was about 5 feet tall and weighed 145 lbs, less than Alvin.

Theodore was to busy eating the delicious pancakes Dave had made to notice the little conflict his two oldest brothers were engaged in. Dave, on the other hand noticed right away. "Alright, break it up you two" Dave said getting between the two teenage chipmunks. "Sorry Dave!" they both said at the same time. Alvin got in his usual spot and took 3 pancakes and put them on his plate. During breakfast they talked about normal things, such as what their schedule was for the day and what they were doing after school. Dave looked at the clock and gasped. "Its 7:15 already? 45 minutes until school starts!" he said as he headed outside to start his car so he could bring the boys to school. The chipmunks may have been 16, but they still hadn't got their drivers licenses yet, and because of Alvin knocking someone unconscious on the bus after that someone attacked his youngest brother Theodore giving him a large gash on his left arm, they were kicked off the bus for 2 weeks.

They arrived at school at 7:59. They met up with Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor at their lockers. "It's about time you got here Alvin!" Brittany said clearly annoyed.

Brittany was the cheerleading captain at their school (**I can't remember the name of their school from the cartoon**). Because she was captain, she was also really fit. She was the fastest girl in their school and could out-run Alvin most of the time. She was about 5' 6" tall and weighed a healthy 110 lbs.

Jeanette had changed quite a bit since she was 9. She wasn't as clumsy and she was taller. She now measured 6" 1" tall. One inch smaller than Simon. She weighed just as much as Brittany and was still the smartest of the Chipettes.

Eleanor hadn't changed much, but just like Theodore she wasn't as chubby as she was when she was 9. She was about 135 lbs.

"Hey baby!" Alvin said ignoring Brittany's smart-ass comment. "Save it!" Brittany replied. "You were supposed to get here earlier! We were supposed to talk to Mrs. Jackson about our science project before school!" Brittany said. 'Since when do you care about school work?" Alvin asked. Brittany rolled her eyes and said 'Since I want to pass this class so I don't have to take it again next year and be stuck with you!" "C'mon baby! You know you love being stuck with me!" Alvin replied. Brittany rolled her eyes again and sighed "He does have a point! I'd much rather be stuck with him than with a pervert!" Brittany thought to her self. "What ever!" she exclaimed as she walked away blushing. Alvin saw the color in her cheeks. "Told ya!" he exclaimed. "Shut up!" Brittany yelled over her shoulder. Alvin was about to walk away when he realized what she said. "Hey! What do you mean stuck with me next year!" he yelled in Brittany's direction. She just laughed and continued walking. Simon and Theodore couldn't help but laugh to. Alvin shot them a glare. "Sorry Alvin but she does have a point!" Simon said. "Hahaha! Very funny Simon!" Alvin replied sarcastically.

The bell rang and everybody headed to their first class. "See you guys at lunch!" Alvin said as he headed towards class. "Ugh, math!" Alvin mumbled under his breath. As he made his way toward his class he felt something odd in the back of his mind. He could feel pressure, but not the pressure you would feel if you suffered a head injury, no, this pressure was more like a gage. It felt like the pressure you would feel on your ear drums if you were under water, but in the back of your mind. "Great! Now this damn feeling in the back of my mind is probably going to annoy the hell out of me for the rest of the day!" Alvin said angrily. Then, just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. "Well…that was weird." Alvin thought. Suddenly he realized he had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the hall. "When did I stop?" Alvin asked himself. "Oh well!" Alvin said as he casually began walking towards his class.

When he walked through the door to his math class, Ms. Brown stopped talking and looked at him. "Well, glad you could make it Mr. Seville!" Ms Brown said in an annoyed tone. "What do you mean?" Alvin asked confused. "Your three minuets late!" Ms. Brown explained. Three minuets may not sound like much, but Alvin was always late. He might as well have been 20 minuets late. Alvin looked at the clock and realized she was right. "Woops!" Alvin chuckled lightly. The teacher looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Just get to your seat!" she sighed. Alvin made his way to his seat which was in the back of the room next to his best friend John Freeman.

John Freeman was the quarterback of the football team, so in football Alvin was, basically his 'boss'. He was a fairly large kid and was almost as strong as Alvin. John was 5" 6' tall just like Alvin. He weighed 135 lbs. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

As Alvin sat down at his desk, John looked at him confused. "Where were you?" John asked. "That's none of your business now, is it?" Alvin replied in a joking tone. "C'mon Alvin! I'm your best friend!" John replied in a slightly begging tone. "You can tell me anything!"

Alvin sighed and looked at John. "Well, if you must know, I…" "No talking back there!" Ms. Brown yelled across the room at Alvin and John. Alvin could hear chuckles coming from somewhere in the front of the classroom. "Sorry!" Alvin said. Ms. Brown looked at him then turned around and went back to writing on the board. "I'll tell you later." Alvin told his best friend. "Quiet!" Ms. Brown yelled again. "Sorry!" Alvin said again. Ms. Brown went back to writing on the board. When she had her back to them, Alvin turned to his right and firmly punched John in the arm causing him to yelp and glare at Alvin while gripping his shoulder. "What was that for?" John shot at Alvin angrily. Alvin just ignored him and put his head down on the desk. He didn't get enough sleep and decided he would take a nap.

**AN: Well, there's chapter one! Please review!**


End file.
